Family Ties
by Bandit
Summary: A child is abandoned by unloving parents at the Xmen's doorstep: Where will this take them?
1. Ties That Bind

  
Disclaimer: I own everyone that's not an Xman. I own you, I own you!! ::Points to unsuspecting readers:: BWHAHAHHA!!  
::composes herself::  
Yes, as I was saying. You know who I own and don't own damnit! I don't need to explain it too you!!  
Alright, as I said in the note down there, which would be at the end by the way, some of these X-men aren't in the same time as eachother, so sue me. I think they should all get a chance to play with the baby.  
^_^   
  
  
  
Blood Counts for Nothing: Part One  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Many stories start this way, horror, mystery. But the likes of story-tellers all over the world have never set their eyes on such one of these stories.  
  
It starts with a birth of a child. A different child at that.  
The mother and father were mortified, the saying 'a mother loves her children no matter what' put to shame.  
The child. A small girl, with normal tiny toes and tiny hands, adorable.  
And then, her hair was a slightly tinged magenta, almost bright pink.  
Her eyes were a deep blue, set off by her pink skin.  
  
Her parents flew into a flurry of panic, looking for their baby clothes, a sack.  
That would come in later.  
The little female gurgled happily while her mother and father cast sideways looks of disgust at her from the far end of the room, where they were discussing what was to be done with the 'child'.  
  
The father apparently reaching his decision, reached out a unsteady hand and sat the baby in the sack, with all her clothes, practically suffocating the child, who began to cry.  
Thunder snapped angrily outside and the lights flickered in the small apartment.  
  
************************************  
  
"Storm, could you possibly, like, stop it from doing that?" Jubilee snapped her gum irritatingly and Storm sent her an annoyed glance.  
  
"No I can not. We need some rain, it can not stay dry forever Jubilee."  
Kitty Pryde scowled, pulling a blanket over her tightly.  
  
"Well, I think it should," she said, phasing through a wall on her way upstairs.  
The Xmen were downstairs, lighting candles when the lights had gone out. They're reactions varied.  
"DAMNIT!!! What the flamin' hell?" Shouted Wolverine from the now non-working shower upstairs.   
"Do we like, have a generator?" Shouted Jubilee over the thundering of the storm.  
Cyclops looked preoccupied, no doubt wondering what to do about the present state of the bathroom after Wolverine had finished with it. ("What the flamin' hell you ******…")  
A knock came upon the front door, disturbing the mayhem.  
"I'll get it." Said Nightcrawler, observing that everyone was involved in the pandemonium.  
"Hel- huh?" He said, confused. There was no one there.  
He looked down at the doorstep, where there was a sack.   
He looked at it skeptically for a moment before scooping it up and bringing it inside.  
The candles were all lit now, and most of the X-men had calmed down enough to the point where Jubilee was pressing every one for ghost stories. Kitty and Wolverine joined them from upstairs, Wolverine with his head in a towel and Kitty laughing hysterically.  
  
"*Ahem* I have umm. A package? I do not know vhat it is, so be very careful." Nightcrawler said, setting the package onto the coffee table, where a few candles were lit in a circle.  
  
  
"Open it carefully then…Really carefully." Directed Cable.  
Storm folded back the layers of cloth gingerly.  
A small cough interrupted their varied thoughts on what was in the bag.  
"A…A…"Stammered Bishop, peeling the last rain-soaked layer back himself, to reveal a wet little female baby.  
Her pink skin was covered with goosebumps, she shivered and began to cry loudly.  
"Awwww…" Crooned Jubilee, the first to recover from her surprise.   
"She's so freakin' cute, I could just eat 'er…" Smiled Marrow, a strange comment coming from her.  
"'ello Petite…" Said Remy, touching her tiny nose with one of his cards lightly.  
She grabbed it and held on fast. Kitty giggled as Gambit experienced a tug-of-war with a baby.  
"We should probably get her to the Med-lab, she most likely has a cold, and that's not very good for a baby." Jean said.  
Rogue smiled.   
"Cin Ah…Cin Ah take her up Jeannie?" She said hesitantly, gazing down at the little baby, who was now drooling wetly on the four of Clubs.  
"Sure. I think Hanks up there already, probably trying to fix the lights."  
  
"I'll come too!" Chorused at least five voices.  
Jean rolled her eyes.   
"Fine, I don't care, just be *careful*."  
  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*  
Up at the Medical Lab  
  
  
"Oh my stars and garters!" Exclaimed Beast aka Hank Mcoy as he spied the baby, almost hidden among articles of the Xmen's clothing to keep her 'nice an' warm'.  
"Get out, get out get out!!!" He whispered fiercely at the Xmen, who were all crowding in to get another look at the baby, who was blinking her bright blue eyes that weren't accustomed to the light yet..  
"I have to do some exams to make sure she's not sick! Not get out I say!!"  
The Xmen pouted and left the rooms to go wait downstairs.  
The lights flickered back on during all of this but none of them really noticed.  
"So…what's her name?" Said Jubilee after a moment of awed silence.  
"Mercy." Said Gambit.  
"Cindy." Said Rogue.  
"Hmmm." Said Kitty, so deep in thought she didn't notice she was half in and half out of the couch.  
"Kate?" Suggested Cyclops, naming his mother's name.  
"This is hard." Complained Cannonball.  
  
Upstairs, the doctor continued with his 'medical exam'.  
"This little piggy went to market, and this little piggy stayed home…"  
  
  
  
Notes: To be continued, even if you don't like it. I'm going to have maybe seven chapters. She'll be the first baby to grow up in the mansion!! Isn't that cute!?! And most of the Xmen are here, so don't be surprised if you see people who are erm…supposedly dead?, talking to another person. They're all here…Sam Guthrie, Marrow, Bishop, Cable. Yup.  
And this lil' baby will have many mom's and dad's. ^_^  
Thank you…  
PallaPlease: For being cool.  
The Kat meows etc.: For being cool.  
Icy: For writing cool stories.  
Mean Spleen" For being himself, which counts for something.  
  
***********************  
Notes/Disclaimer: Well, as a student I own nothing except…erm..em…I do own something!! ::roots around in room for possessions:: AHA!!! Comics! I own comics!! ^.^  
And Silverine, no one is going to fight for legal custody! ::rolls eyes::  
This is suppoused to be a nice story…^_^  
All the X-men love dis baby, and hopefully, some of their experiences will provide some laughs. (See Cable and also Marrow…)  
So, enjoy!! Please don't flame meeee…  
::goes off to hide in a corner::  
  
  
Blood Counts for Nothing: Part Two  
  
  
"No, no…dat's Remy's petite!" Murmured Gambit to the gurgling baby who was, at the present moment, drooling again on a deck of unopened cards.  
It was Remy and Rogue's turn to take care of the baby today. It had been three days and no one had lost interest in the smallest mutant to attend Xavier's school.  
"Oh, she's so cute." Cooed Rogue, tickling the chubby baby's stomach.  
"Ah think your so cute! Yes Ah do…"  
Remy rolled his eyes, even though he thought the display of affection coming from Rogue was quite becoming.  
"What's your name sugah?" Whispered Rogue to the baby, who wrapped her tiny fingers around the skunk-stripe in her hair, quite a contrast to her pink.  
*Titania*  
Rogue looked around. "Professah?"  
"What chere?" Remy said, puzzled.  
"Well, Ah heard a voice in my head when Ah asked what the babies name should be. An'…Ah don't think it was the Professah…"  
Rogue handed the baby over to her trench-coated friend and walked over to the window-sill.  
"Ah, actually think he's having a nap out by the pool."  
Remy rocked the baby thoughtfully.  
"Well, I dunno chere… Jeannie maybe?"  
Rogue shook her head. "No."  
She squinted her eyes and looked outside and across the lawn.  
"Not Jean."  
Remy looked down at the baby in his arms, who was gazing peacefully at him from under her thick baby eyelashes.  
"Titania." Rogue murmured under her breath and moved to Remy's side to watch the baby also.  
  
  
*************************  
The Next Day, In Bobby's Room  
  
  
  
"Um, Jubes? You do know how to change a diaper right? 'Cause I think we'll need the experience." Said Bobby.  
"Erm…well, I saw it on T.V once?" Guessed Jubilee, fumbling with the stupid safety pins.  
"Safety my ass." She muttered angrily as one pricked her.  
"Now, now Jubilation! You know we shouldn't speak in such foul tones by the baby!" Warned Bobby, adopting Scott's voice playfully.  
The baby smiled and looked up from the ice chunk that resembled a duck she was playing with.  
"Gah!"  
"I absolutely agree. Scott *is* a prick." Agreed Bobby.  
Jubilee giggled.  
"Bobby, this kid is going to be so messed up if you keep doing that."  
Bobby frowned.  
"Nuh uh! She'll be like me!"  
Jubilee gave him 'the look'.  
"That would be messed up enough Bobby. But I was referring to the Scott thingie. She'll like, hate him." Jubilee smiled.  
"Which actually wouldn't be so bad, but I'm not dumb enough to manipulate a kid who might live here. Then Scott might find out and well…"  
Bobby nodded.  
"Don't wanna be around for that!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Scott and Jean's Turn With Baby  
  
  
"Who's my little baby? Who's my lil' baby? Oogie Woogie Woozums…Oogie Woozie Woozums!!" Crowed Scott, as he tickled the babies toes.  
Jean snorted from across the room where she was looking at baby clothes.   
Scott looked at her and she shrugged helplessly.  
"What?"  
"Nothing Scott. Nothing."  
Scott raised his eyebrows. "Nope. Tell me…"  
"It was nothing I swear!" Jean giggled as Scott turned his tickling power toward her.  
The baby watched through intelligent and amused eyes.  
These people are funny.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Cried Marrow helplessly as the little girl continued to cry.  
"AUGH!!!" Marrow buried her head in her hands.  
"She wants 'er diaper changed darlin'." Said Wolverine, snickering as he obliged the raging babe.  
  
"Oh…" Marrow was at a loss of words.  
"How?"  
"How what darlin'? I'm no psychic."  
"How do you change her diaper?" Marrow said this quietly.   
She had no experience with children, never had to.  
Wolverine sighed and started over again, patiently explaining to Marrow why 'the pin goes there and not here'.  
  
  
:::::*:::::*:::::*:::::*::::*::::*:::::*::::::*:::::*::::*:::::*::::*::::*:::::*:::::*::::*  
  
  
Colossus ruffled the baby's scarce pink hair adoringly as he watched his Katya read The Little Engine That Could.  
The story never ceased to amaze him. The little train never gave up, even though it's task was near impossible.  
"Gawa!" The baby exclaimed, slapping her hand against the book.  
"Yup. A train." Kitty acknowledged.   
"You're a smart one."  
She continued with the story.  
"I think I can, I think I can…"  
The baby smiled and blew a spit bubble.  
"Eew. Nice one baby."  
Kitty wiped her hand on her jeans. "You know Peter, she can't go forever without a name."  
"Titania." The word popped out of his mouth unbidden and he adopted a puzzled expression.  
"What? Isn't that the fairy Queen's name in A Mid-Summer Night's Dream?" Questioned Kitty.  
"I-I believe so…" Colossus stared at the baby, who was now, staring in fascination at the shiny reflections on Colossus.  
"Well, why a fairy name?" Kitty cocked her head in amusement.  
"I think she looks like a fairy I suppose." Colossus defended, still staring at the magenta baby.  
"Right, well onward." She flipped the page.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX¤¥XXXXXXXXXX¤¥XXXXXXXXXXX¤¥XXXX  
  
  
"Computer, tell me the exact way to keep a diaper on a child form." Commanded Cable into his cube computer.  
"Now stop that! We need ta learn ourselves if we're gonna learn it alright?" Bishop said.  
"Fine." Cable muttered.  
"Then *you* can be the one to do it!"  
Bishop shook his head violently. "Oh no ya don't!! I'm not doin' that!!"  
The baby began to cry and both men looked at it suspiciously.  
"What does it want now?" Bishop asked.  
"It need it's diaper changed you idiot!" Cable snarled picking the baby up and rocking it.  
*Bishop, Cable, this is Jean. How are you two doing with the baby?*  
"Wel-"  
"We're fine!" Interrupted Cable.  
"What'd you do that for?!" Bishop yelled.  
"Come on! If my own mother can do it, we can do it!"  
Both men stared at the baby once more.  
"Get your computer out again Cable."  
"Computer, tell me the exact way to keep a diaper on a child sized form."  
  
::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J:J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::J::  
  
  
"Warren, I don't think you should keep the baby up in the air like that, I don't think she likes it." Complained Psylocke.  
"Aww, Betsy, you jus' want to hold her I bet." Smiled Warren Worthington, also known as Angel.  
The baby grabbed ahold of white feathers and tried to stuff them in her mouth.  
"No, no hon'." Cajoled Betsy as she took the baby in her arms and swayed back and forth.  
Warren smiled.  
*Bets' would make a great mother. I can see it right here in front of me.*  
He moved over to her side and, to her surprise, kissed her gently.  
She was startled, but only for a second until she moved the baby between them and kissed him back.  
The baby that had gone from being loved by no one, and then being loved by many, smiled.  
  
*©*  
  
  
"Nightcrawler! A lil' help here?" Called Sam Guthrie aka Cannonball.  
"Ich comme!" An irritated voice said from the attic of the mansion.  
"I know we have some children's books somewhere! Zay are here I know it!" He muttered angrily, shoving old uniforms and dusty mutation books aside.  
"Well, hurry up Elf. Ah need ta go to the bathroom and I'm not takin' her with me, got it?"  
"Fine." A cloud of smoke and dust and Nightcrawler was back with a few books on caring for children and children's books.  
"I've got zem."  
"Whoo!" Cannonball said, handing the pink baby over to Nightcrawler and running to the bathroom at the end of the hall.  
"Hello, little one. I don't scare you?" Nightcrawler whispered in German to the almost sleeping babe.  
She cooed and snuggled up to his fussy neck.  
  
  
He smiled with his sharp teeth and brought her into the 'nursery', which was actually an empty room for one of the few guests the Professor had over.  
All of the X-men had decorated it with pink, now the 'babies fav. color, totally!', as Jubilee put it.   
Little teddies were resting on the shelf and the lights resembled moons and stars, very cute in Nightcrawler's opinion.  
The wallpaper was now white and boring, but the girls had already picked out a cute sheep and moon wallpaper to go with her lamps.  
*They really go all out don't they?* Thought Nightcrawler, rocking the baby once before laying her down in her crib, which was also pink with fluffy cushions and a large moon pillow.  
The baby sighed and snuggled into the blanket, clutching a teddy.  
  
Sam came in and was immediately shushed by Kurt, who was watching the baby sleep.  
"She's so cute!" Exclaimed Sam and Nightcrawler laughed.  
  
"No! Ah'm not kiddin'! Why in tha world would parents give up a child like this? Ah surely don' know."   
The two men stopped talking to think about the cruelty of people, and to gaze at the innocent baby, which had unknowingly taken up a place in all of the X-men's hearts.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Notes: Awwwww… Now there's what I call some prime quality baby time…^_^  
I love writing this! It's really fun.   
I don't know it was fun for you to read, but frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.  
Okay so I do, but be nice please…^_^  
Yes, I know, that last line was slightly cheesy but I STILL DON"T GIVE A DAMN SCARLETT!!! Muwahaha. ^.^  
I'm going to have more of this and every chapter I think I'll make her about at least two years older. And maybe she'll have her age…erm..well, I don't want to give it away but think Illyana here…  
Read…  
PallaPlease  
Icy  
Mean Spleen  
*************************  
*************************  
  
Note: ::yawn:: Here I go again.  
We have nice reviewers, we have mean reviewers, who think my stories are lame…which they may be, but I want all of you to know, I do not own anyone, 'cept the baby ( Yes, you may all hold her!! Here ya go PallaPlease…) who was my creation. Buwahahah.  
On a shorter and more serious note, Chigliak told me that someone else had the same idea as me and gave me a link to it, and it pretty much was the same idea, 'cept it was practically just Hank's baby. So, I read some of it (Sobbing frantically the whole time) and finally stopped because if I read all of it I might accidentally get ideas from it and write them in, making me a copycat. (Meow.)  
Yeah, so, if you know about that story, and you think I'm copying, I'm really not.  
This is the funnest story I've ever written I think and I didn't copy it.   
I swear. Oh yes, and I'm sorry you guys, but I just love this name and so I had to name her this…sorry, if I write something like this again I'll have *you* name the character. Pinkie Swear!! ::gasp::  
Thank you!! R/R!! Puleezeee on my Grandmothers crabcakes!! I beg of you to review!!!  
  
________________________________________________________*  
  
Prelude (Cuz, I didn't want to include this in my story.):  
The X-men sat in the family room, Professors, holding the baby in his arms carefully.  
"Well my X-men, what will you call her?" He asked quietly, looking down at her sleeping form.  
"Titania." Said Rogue and Colossus instantly.  
They stared at each other.  
"How did you…?" Rogue questioned, not finishing, but everyone knew what she meant.  
"Titania it is then?" Charles Xavier asked, looking around to all his X-men.  
They nodded solemnly, now all staring at the little baby.  
*Titania*  
  
  
Blood Counts For Nothing: Part Three  
  
  
  
"AUGUGUGUGUGHHHEHEWAWAAAAA!!!!" Came a wild Tarzan yell from upstairs, where Storm's room was located.  
"Get out of my plants child!! They are not for playing in!"  
"But-But…I'm Tarzan. An' Tarzan hasta have plants ta swing on 'Roro!! He hasta!!" A childish voice explained.  
"I do *not* care about Tarzan, now get out of my plants!"  
"'Roro!! I don' wanna go down stairs!! I don' wanna!!" Whined the voice as a small four year old was pushed down the stairs.  
She sat on the bottom of the stairs dejectedly muttering to herself.  
"Tarzan *hasta* have plants! Dodon she get it?"  
Storm came down the stairs smiling gently, at the pink colored child, who was pouting.  
  
"I understand Tarzan must have vines to swing on, in which case, we may go outside for a little while."  
The four-year-old beamed and nodded happily, her bright pink hair falling in front of her eyes, giving her the resemblance of a small Shetland Pony.  
  
_____________________________________*  
Outside The Mansion  
  
  
"I gotta pickle, I gotta pickle, I gotta pickle hey, hey, hey, hey!" Chanted the four-year-old, swinging on Storm's arm as they set out toward the trees bordering the mansion.  
  
"Hey kid." Grunted Wolverine, who was playing basketball with Remy.  
Remy had gone inside for a drink, but hadn't come out yet.   
*Obviously, not gonna come out…* Thought Wolverine, eyeing the kitchen windows where Rogue and Remy stood chatting.  
  
"Hiya Logun!" Chirped Titania, stopping her endless song for the moment.  
"D'ya know where thars some vines? I wanna swing on dem. I'm Tarzan!" Shouted the girl, running up to Logan and jumping on his back, all the while beating her chest wildly.  
  
"Uh huh. I'm sure you are kiddo. I'm thinkin' there's some real big trees over there you cin climb. Jus' be careful Alright?" He yelled at the child's retreating back.  
She had grown into a healthy young mutant child, much different from when Wolverine had first seen her.  
Titania's pink red hair, instead of growing normally, had bunched into spikes, and Remy, 'the best salon artist 'roun', had gelled it so it sat on top of her head, looking very wacky but undeniably cool.  
  
Her skin was a fresh rosy pink, and, the Xmen discover, was grayish when she was sick, and well, that didn't happen very often, much to their surprise. She was, in short, a walking talking disaster area in the mansion.  
  
"I am Tarzan!! AaWAHGHUAAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!" Yelled the four-year-old triumphantly as she climbed from the lowest branch to the next.  
The next one was a little harder and Titania almost fell, if it wasn't for Kurt.  
"You should be more careful Leibchen. You might fall further and I won't be there to catch you!" Said Nightcrawler, pointing a furry blue hand at her from their upside-down position together in the tree.  
"I'm Tarzan! Who're you? A monkey?" Questioned 'Tarzan', giggling at her pretend game.  
Kurt made a monkey noise and began to tickle her unmercifully, making her laugh louder still.   
He set her wriggling body down on the ground and leapt down himself without much effort.  
  
"There you are!" Shouted Ororo from the air.   
"I was worried. Were you in a tree Tarzan?"  
"Yup. This is a monkey." She said, pointing her pink hand at 'the monkey', who began to hoot and scratch his armpits.  
Ororo rolled her eyes and took to the air again.  
"Well, Tarzan and your monkey, come in for dinner soon, it's getting late."  
And with that she sped off toward the mansions roof.  
  
"AUGUGHAAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!" Shouted Titania again, jumping from Kurt's arms to a nearby branch. She hung on fiercely with both arms and growled.  
"I can' get up! He'p me Kurt!" He pushed her up, no hard task since the branch was about a foot from the ground.  
  
She swung her leg over and inspected her arms carefully.  
"I gots scratches. Roguie hasta kiss 'em for me. I gotta find her." She decided, brushing twigs and leaves off her green jumper.  
"I don't think Rogue vill be able to kiss them for you Leibchen, but I will."  
"Okay. But Rogue hasta too! Why can't she?"  
"I don't really know. I guess she's not allowed to touch anyone. It's part of…um...a game Leibchen."  
"Well, I don't like it!" The girl announced in German. She had been taught by every X-man in the mansion to speak their language.  
So she managed to speak a little in English, German and French, every day.  
"Neither do I little sister."  
  
  
__________________________________________*  
Inside, The Kitchen  
  
  
"Gumbo agin? Cain't ya think up anything else Remy?" Complained Sam Guthrie, wrinkling his nose.  
"I don' have to. Dis is good enough fo' me. Should be good enough for you neh?"  
"Au secours! Au secours*!! Remy, I'm bein' attackeded by monstres!!" Said the four-year-old, speaking half in English and the other in French.  
"Remy! Il y a un croque-mitaine dans la placard!*" She yelled again, brandishing a fork toward the hall closet.  
"Well, petite, I'm sure if ya ask cherie over heah nicely, she just might get rid of de bogeyman in de closet for ya." Gambit said, not looking up from his gumbo.  
"Rogue, would ya get rid of the monstre in de closet? He wantsta eat me! And I don' wannim to!! He already et Logan!" Titania cried, tugging at Rogue's gloves impatiently.  
"Oh did he? Well, Ah guess Logan won't be heah for dinnah then huh?"  
"Nope! We gots ta save him though! The monsters in there an' it's eatin' all the food! It et my monkey too!"  
At this point Rogue was just plain confused and gave up trying to decipher the four-year-old language.  
"I see…"  
At that moment Logan walked into the kitchen, sweaty from his workout in the Danger Room, but unhurt by the 'monstre'.  
"LOGAN! Yer okay!!" Shouted Titania, flinging herself dramatically into the confused Canadian's arms.  
  
"Yup. Right as rain kiddo. What's up with you?"   
The child widened her eyes as she told Logan what was happening.  
"-An' the he ate you! But I guess you got out! An' now he ate my monkey! An' I dunno what to do!" she shouted, bouncing up and down.  
Logan looked up from the three-foot distraction.  
"Okay, who gave the midget candy?"  
"Not me mon ami. I avoided doin' dat since the last time…"Gambit trailed off, making it seem to horrible to talk about.  
"Ah know. I still remember how many times we had to read her Good Night Moon, in order ta git her ta sleep." Rogue shuddered.  
"I still miss tha chocolate though…"  
  
"What's everyone doing?" Asked Scott as he entered with almost all of the rest of the X-men.  
Jubilee was away at the GenXer's until she could visit again, so she wasn't there, and Hank was up in his lab, as usual.  
But, Jean, Marrow, Bishop and Cable were still around and they and Scott had just had a very difficult Danger Room session after Wolverine.  
Kitty and Peter entered almost seconds later.  
"Hey, where's Elf?" Kitty questioned.  
"THE MONSTRE ATE HIM!!" Shouted Titania, almost hysterical.  
"Whoah okay, who gave *her* chocolate this time?" Bobby whispered from the doorway.  
"We dunno. We figger she's jus' really hyper. It's almost time for bed though. We hafta have dinner first. When everyone gets HERE!!" Rogue said, shouting the last part.  
  
The smell of brimstone filled the air and the sound of Bamf, as Nightcrawler entered the kitchen.  
"Hiya Leibchen!" He greeted Kitty, then saw Titania.  
"Hi Tarzan!"  
"Monkey! I thought de monstre et you!" The four-year-old shouted, now throwing herself at Nightcrawler.  
Gambit rolled his eyes and went to look in the closet.  
  
"Petite? Why's you Teddy in here?" He questioned, pulling the fuzzy toy out of the closet.  
Titania screamed and ran out of the kitchen.  
"Ah'll go get her." Sighed Rogue flying off in search of the presumably sugar high child.  
  
_________________________________*  
In The Xmen's Sleeping Quarters  
  
  
"'Tania honey? Where are you? We ain't gonna let the Teddy hurt you sugah. Where are ya? 'S time fo' dinner." Rogue spoke loudly while flying down the hallways, looking in every room.  
A peek in Scott and Jean's room revealed a pink tuft of hair peeping out from under the covers.  
  
"Aww, honey." Rogue said as she gathered the sleeping child up in her arms and flew toward Titania's bedroom.  
After depositing the child in her room, Rogue sat down across from the new bed/crib.  
She watched Titania sleep for a while, then got up to go to dinner.  
  
"Roguie?" Whispered a small voice.  
"Yes, Baby Doll?" Rogue said, using her pet name for the child and sitting down again on her bed.  
"Why can't you stop playing that game?"  
Rogue was confused again.  
"What game hon'?"  
"You know, that game that makes you not touch people."  
Rogue stiffened. It was never a game, but she wouldn't know that yet.  
"Ah-ah guess I'm not allowed to hon'. I'll be able to touch people when…When tha games ovah." She smoothed the sheets.  
"Now you get to sleep." Rogue smiled.  
"Where's my kiss sugah?"   
Titania smiled sleepily and kissed Rogue's gloved hand wetly.  
"I love ya Roguie. You an' Remy. An' all the X-peoples…"  
Titania drifted off to sleep in the middle of her sentence, the way small children always do.  
  
***********************  
  
  
"Chere? Dinnah's ovah. I saved some Gumbo foh you…"  
Remy's voice trailed off as he saw Rogue sitting on the edge of the little girl's bed.  
"Rogue? Wha's wrong?" He saw that she was crying quietly, the worst thing he could imagine was Rogue crying. He hated it.  
Rogue sniffed.  
"She-she thinks it's a game Ah'm playin'…Not bein' able ta touch.  
Ah told her the game'd be over soon. She doesn't…Doesn't understand Rem'…" Rogue said quietly, wiping away the last of her tears and leading Remy out of the bedroom.  
"She said she loved all of us X-people."  
Remy laughed.  
"Who taught her that? You'n Jean? We be de X-*men*."  
Rogue slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Sexist."  
  
______________________________________________________________*  
  
1. Help me! Help me!  
2. Remy! There is a bogey-man in the closet!  
  
_____________________________________________________________*  
  
Notes: Whew! That one took me a long time to write, I tell you! Alright, so it didn't include as many characters in this one and it focused a lot on Rogue. So sue me. And if you didn't like it, if you like 'action' and 'romance' come back during maybe the next few chapters. These first three have been what I call Lazy Action.  
You kinda get the idea of what it means.  
Nothings happening, but something funny is, that you can always come back later to read…anyways… if you don't like that kind of cutesy comedy…why did you even read this? And why do you have to review? You didn't like it anyway!  
But if you did, I'd like, no love, to hear from you, so just write down what you think, and press the lil' button!  
(You know…at the bottom? Where it says- okay you know.)  
MERCI!!!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Return

*************************  
  
Notes: Well, it took me a long time to convince myself I needed to start writing this again. And so…I did. Muwahahah.   
This is…about…erm…when she's seven. So I'm skipping ahead. I want something to happen now. ::evil grin::  
Obviously, none of these characters belong to lil' ol' me. I have no money. You could send me some, but then I'd have to give you my address and frankly, some of you authors out there scare me.  
Heehee. R/R!!! Puhleeezzee!!!  
Oh yes, and before I forget, Silly Mama, thanks you for the erm…large review but, some of your 'complaints' didn't really make any sense.  
Okay, I know nothing about small children. I haven't had any yet so that doesn't bother me too much. But I do know, there has never been any babies born mutants, like Xmen mutants.  
So we really wouldn't know what they'd look like.  
And also, of course the Xmen have more than one bathroom!! I'm not that dumb. Sure, I've almost crossed the line between insane and incredibly dull-witted but NOT yet!!  
Besides, I would no better than anyone what the mansion has and doesn't have.  
I have blueprints of it. Seriously. It cost me about 20 bucks at Borders Books, but I got it.  
R/R!!!  
  
  
  
  
Prelude:   
"Captain, set the ship on flight for Earth. It is time."  
The majestic alien's robe's fluttered madly as she turned quickly to the Captain.  
"She is of the right age. Do you have any complaints?"  
The Captain shook his head vigorously and bowed low, his palms flat on his thighs as a sign of Royalty.  
"No Majesty, but…Are you quite sure you would have this child aboard? She will be different then us, and the aging process will be quicker."  
"I am sure. We will simply take her back as soon as we are done with her. I was the one who has named her. I have the right to take her. That is the way it is and shall always be. Now go. Before I lose my temper Captain."  
"Yes Your Majesty."  
He departed from the throne room, leaving his Queen to brood over the Earth child they would soon have.  
She gazed out her window at the green and blue planet, swirled with white clouds.  
*It is beautiful. My planet would be this, had it not been for our star, which burned out one fatal day. But We will find another planet. Yet perhaps not this one.*  
  
**********************  
  
Blood Counts for Nothing: Part Four  
  
  
"Gimme a break, gimme a break, break me offa pieca that Kit! Kat! Bar!" The pink girl chanted, crossing her legs criss cross style and moving her hands quickly.  
"See? Now you do it Bobby. It's not that hard." She said to the young man of maybe 23 sitting across from her.  
"Well, you're going to fats Titania." He whined as he messed up yet again.  
"Aw, you just can' do it. Ya dummy. Le's go get something to drink. It's hotter 'an hell out here."  
"Titania!" Bobby gasped in mock disappointment.  
"Who taught you that foul language?"  
"Looogaaannnn….I mean- no one…" She said whistling innocently.  
  
  
In the kitchen Titania and Bobby sat down at the table overlooking the lawn. Him with a beer, she with Kool-Aid.  
  
"I hate them. They never take me with them. I could help! I could! I'm not afraid of hardly anything!"  
She grumbled, her eyes drifting toward the empty hanger.  
"Look kid, I don't get to go either! Does that make you feel better?"  
Bobby said, patting her on a pink arm.  
"No! That just means you're here because they need someone to take care of their stupid seven year old, who can't help them with anything!"   
The little girl burst out, pushing Bobby away and jumping down from her chair.  
"I hate this! It's not fair!"  
And with that she ran from the kitchen, Bobby following.  
*Well, at least I don't have to change her diapers anymore.* He thought bitterly as he watched the girl run into the forest from the doorsteps.  
"I'll let ya mess around in there for a while, you can handle it."  
He said softly, going back inside.  
*Besides, she's been running around in there ever since she was a kid, not like she can get lost or anything.*  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
In The Woods  
  
  
"Bobby?" The little girl shouted as she reached an unfamiliar spot in the woods.  
She sat down to wait for the Ice-man in the middle of a grove of pines.  
"I don't get it!" She said aloud, standing up and kicking a pinecone.  
"_I_ have had just as much training as anyone else! I work in the Danger Room sometimes! I even hurt Remy once!" She spat bitterly, kicking another pinecone and following it.  
She continued to kick the pinecone until she heard a sound above her.  
"H-hello?"  
The scrabbling noises in the trees continued.  
"This isn't funny! Who is it?!" She shouted angrily, brandishing a stick she picked up off the ground.  
A tiny dragon poked his head out of the foliage.  
  
  
"Lockheed! You scared me silly!" Titania cried in delight, picking up Kitty Pryde's miniature dragon that she had found on one of her recent visits to another galaxy. He purred happily when she looked down at him.  
"Don't do that. I might have hurt you." She admonished, rocking the tiny dragon in her arms as he continued to purr.  
The sound of an aircraft overhead made both the friends look up.  
"The Black Bird!" Titania shouted in happiness, forgetting her recent grudges toward her foster family.  
  
Titania ran toward the house quickly, only stopping once or twice to pick pine-needles off of her overalls.  
She reached the middle of the lawn, putting her hands (Or hand, due to the dragon in her arms.) over her eyes.  
It wasn't the BlackBird.  
  
"Whoaa…" She whispered in awe. She had seen a Shiar ship in her seven years at the mansion but this…This was *not* a Shiar spacecraft.  
Bobby had seen it too, and had run out on the lawn in uniform, to put his arms around the quaking Titania.  
"Who is it Ice-Man?" she said, remembering the X-men's reminders to call them by their code-names when they were in uniform.  
"I dunno kid. Get Lockheed and get behind me. They might not be nice."  
With that Bobby went into his ice form, facing the strange ship.  
  
"Greetings X-man. We are here to collect the child." A disembodied voice said from the ship.  
At this Titania cried out in fear and put her arms around Bobby's icy middle.  
He patted her reassuringly  
"Well can't have her! Why do you want her anyways?" He shouted out, not quite sure what to do, him being the only X-man there at the time.  
  
"We named the child. Now we need her to save our planet."  
The voice came again, and this time a hatch opened on the craft, and a beautiful woman stepped out.  
"Look, just because you think you named her, which you didn't by the way, you can't have her. She's ours. The X-men. And they'll be here soon fi you don't leave." Bobby challenged, edging toward the house and his abandoned communicator, which sat on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Oh, we have nothing to worry about from them Iceman. My soldiers have them under control.  
She pressed a button on a device in her hand and a hologram appeared.  
Titania screamed in fear.  
The X-men were all tied and bound, they were being held by the woman's soldiers, as she had said.  
  
"Cooperate, and I let them go. If you do not…Well. We shall see."  
With that, she pointed a large gun at Bobby and motioned him to step forward.  
"Come accept you fate Iceman. You cannot protect her.  
Bobby didn't move.  
  
"We will give her back in a few years time Iceman. No need to worry."  
When he didn't move again, she pointed her gun and blasted the ice wall he had put up.  
It evaporated, leaving Bobby and Titania helpless.  
  
Lockheed growled and blew an arc of flame at the Queen.  
  
She sneered and generated a forcefield with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Do not resist or the Xmen will die."   
Bobby glanced at the hologram, helpless. He did not notice Titania step forward to gaze at the woman.  
"Who…Who are you?" She whispered, clutching Lockheed tightly.  
  
"I'm am The Majesty of a galaxy far beyond yours. I need your help. To save my galaxy." The woman said, smiling gently at the dazed little girl. Lockheed growled softly and jumped down from Titania's arms.  
  
"Titania, no!" Bobby shouted as the little girl took one step closer to the Queen.  
He ran forward, but that was all it took.  
  
The child was teleported immediately to the ship, where she was injected with a type of sleeping draught. She collapsed with a muffled cry for help.  
  
"No! Give her back!" Shouted Bobby in despair as the Queen and the hologram disappeared.  
He shot shards of ice at the ship but they shattered within two feet of the ship. A forcefield. One Bobby couldn't even hope to break.  
  
The ship began to take off and Bobby ran after it.  
A guard from one of the windows fired and Bobby fell, drifting off into unconciousness.   
  
The sound of the BlackBird landing did not even rouse him.  
"Bobby? Bobby!! Where's Titania?!" Screamed Rogue hysterically.  
  
"I ain't ever smelled anything like this before. Someone we don't know took 'er."  
Wolverine let out his claws in agitation.  
"And they ain't even from this planet."  
"Well, den who is it?!" Remy shouted angrily.  
"Not the Shiar surely..." Said Peter.  
"And why not? THey could be in on this! I don't know why they want her but they sure  
can't have her!" Shouted Jubilee, letting off little sparks in her anger.  
"Would you all please calm down? I have contacted Lilandra and she has no idea who did this, but she will look.  
The StarJammers also, have no idea." The Professor said calmly.  
"How can you be so calm?! We just had a little kid stolen right out from under us!" Shouted Marrow.  
"Our little kid." Said kurt quietly, looking up into the sky.  
  
  
Rogue flew as high as she could before she ran out of breath, looking for a sign of the Spacecraft.  
A tear ran down her face and she cried quietly.   
"Ah know, I don't deserve her. But God, let her be all right..." She silently prayed.  
  
  
**********************  
Notes: ermmmm…I was running out of ideas and this is what happened. Don't flame me pppllleaassee…I like where this is going.  
I liked using Bobby. He's cool. He could become my next love interest.  
Kurt, Remy, Bobby…hmm…I dunno.  
WELL, I liked it!!  
Read:  
MeanSpleen  
PallaPlease  
Icy  
Alena Jamie Aberdeen/Mariamus Prime  
(Because they're all so cool.)  
Thank you! Thank you!! :oP  



	3. Roller Coasters

************************************************************************  
Notesie Wrotesie: Helooo!!! I'm happy to be writing this again. I'm so sorry, you have to believe me, about not putting Remy in there…But it wasn't about Remy now was it?  
Nope. Definitely not. It will include Remy. But the main characters I think will be Bobby and Titania. No'sure yet. I'm so happy…I drink coffee…'yipee yi yoo a yipee yi yay…'(Aqua…:oP)  
More notes at the bottom. If you read this story just for my notes it would be funny wouldn't it? I'd like it if someone did that…hehe.  
Okay maybe I wouldn't but oh well. Ah yes. The story. I'm stalling for thinking time you see…::thinks hard::  
::sigh:: Nope. It's empty. Needs more coffee…  
::Gets up to go get coffee::  
Later.  
::Comes back and sits down:: Oh yeah. And in time, it's a lil' different on earth than in the place where Titania is…But it'll probably explain that sometime or other. I'll have an explanation at the bottom maybe…  
  
***  
A StarShip Above The Blue Moon of The Third Galaxy: Seventeen Sirreon Years Later  
The blue haired Majetrix gestured to the throne beside her as the pink tinted women entered the room. She wore a thin uniform that looked as if it could be Shiar, except for the fact it was a black assortment of silks and a chain was worn around her waist, with two swords crossed behind her back.  
"You have earned your place here Echo. Take a seat."  
"You may, after seventeen years, call me Titania your Majestrix." Said the women with a smile.  
"And I will done no such thing." She said, becoming serious.  
"You promised me seventeen years ago, that you would bring me back to my home planet. Now, that I have done my work, you will return me there as you have promised." The women commanded, tossing her long magenta hair behind her shoulder and shifting uneasily under the haughty glare of the Queen.  
"You dare command me? Queen of the Sirreons? Allies of the Brood and the second to most powerful women in the galaxy?"  
She stood up on her throne, and cast a disgusted look at the being trembling below her.  
"I and I alone Echo, will decide when it is your time to leave. Only then will you go. Do you understand me?"  
"I-I understand and obey Majestrix. And I am sorry."  
"Sorry for nothing my Earthling. I have forgiven you as we speak."  
The women smiled gently.   
"You have always been an Earth Dweller. Living on what you have to sustain your meager existence. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
The other women smiled grimly and unsheathed a sword.  
"May I-I approach the throne Majestrix?" She asked her voice trembling with fear…Or anticipation.  
"My dear girl, what do you think to do with that I ask?" the Queen laughed, sure of herself and her forcefield.  
  
"I wish for you to bless my swords, so that my honor be…er…true." The women said, walking slowly toward the older and wiser women.  
"Of course. How silly of me."  
The forcefield disappeared and Echo lunged, burying her twin swords deep into the neck of the Queen. She twisted, sure that she would win now, she had put the defenses down and she was in.  
  
The Queen coughed and blood sprayed the face of the traitor.  
"You-you…will be sure to…die…a traitors death… It will be so…"  
She looked deep into Echo's deep blue eyes and sighed her last breath.  
Echo backed away slowly, no emotions playing on her face. Except maybe the slightest hint of horror. And triumph.  
  
The Guards flooded the throne room, alarmed by the thought waves that ceased to exist in their Queen's passing.  
"Now my Old Queen, you may say truthfully, I live on what I have to sustain my so 'meager' existence!" Echo shouted, struggling against the guards that held her.  
"No! You don't understand! No!" She cried as the guards pointed their guns at her.  
"No, pl- uhhh…" She collapsed in a heap on the bloody throne room floor.  
  
The guard spat on her contemptuously.   
"It was set on stun. Good luck for this Earth Scum."  
He threw her over his shoulder, tossing her bloodied weapons carefully to one of his comrades.  
"Bad luck for us I believe. We'll see. Put these in the hold. And put her…" He shrugged. We'll deal with her sooner or later. The holding chambers I suppose."  
  
They obeyed quickly, latching her arms and legs on the other side of an electronic field in the hold. She struggled weakly, the stun blast wearing off, but any child could've knocked her down with a blow.  
"I have done these people a great favor!" She shouted, stronger every second.  
She leaned forward, only to be shocked back into unconsciousness by the electric field surrounding her.  
"DAMN YOU!!" She yelled in her mind, dreaming of the Old Queen.  
"How could you take my life away to save a meager planet?! I can help you no longer witch!" She spat, leaping forward, intending to use her nails to scratch the Queen's eyes.  
  
"You will do no such thing. You will stay with me forever. See how your friends have grown to forget you?"  
The Queen gestured to her right and a hologram, showing different pictures showed up.  
Rogue And Remy: Swimming in the pool, laughing, Rogue in a wetsuit enabling her to touch Remy.  
Storm and Logan: Gardening in Storm's room.  
Bobby and Kitty: Playing a video game in the Bonus Room.  
And the rest of the Xmen. Happy. Ever so forgetful.  
  
For the first time in many years, Titania's eyes filled with tears.  
Her only family. The first she had ever known. Maybe the only family she had ever known. Was forgetting her.  
She collapsed, and the Old Queen laughed as she died again, by the hands of Echo.  
  
****  
Notes: Well, that last line may have made no sense, but she's delusional, give her a break. At first I thought of just having the Queen let her go but then I decided that would be too easy.  
If I can figure out how to scan things I'll put up my pic. Of her. She SO kicks ass.  
All the chain-metal…(kinky!! No just kidding. ::cracking up::) Oh shut up VOICE.  
(Kinky…muwahahah…)  
I swear I'll- ::Bandits hit by a piece of ply-wood that supplies a wet fruit sound.  
(Muwahahaha…)  
I'm okayy…::Bandit is hit again.  
(HA!! So much for THAT side of the brain!! Who needs sentiment anyways??!!)  
::someone in audience raises hand:: I-I do…  
(SHUT UP!!)  
uh..okay…  
(R/R you WEANIES!!!)  



	4. Memory The HeartBreaker

  
::Bandit rolls her eyes:: Come on you guys. It's really not that hard to understand.  
She killed the Queen. Yes. Obviously she disliked her. Or maybe she's insane. Usually, you wait for the author to write the next one before you point out your confusion. It works well with school also.  
The teachers do something you do NOT understand. You wait for them to explain it instead of making yourself look….erm…(STUPID!!!) no that's not the word VOICE!!! That's mean!!! (Bitchy ya mean.) Well you are.  
Fine. It's no intelligent. (Like I said, STUPID!!!) fine then. Stupid.  
::frowns:: still not nice though. (Screw nice.)  
Screw you!  
::sticks tongue out at a person only she can see::  
  
  
  
Blood Counts For Nothing: Part Six  
  
  
At the Mansion:  
  
  
"Bobby, have you seen my hairbrush?"  
"Now Rogue, what in God's name would I be doing with your hairbrush." Bobby paused.  
"Don't answer that. I'm goin' outside. Ask Remy. He spends enough time in your room as it is. Maybe he took it. He might need it."  
Bobby ducked out of the room as a shoe hit the space he had occupied a second earlier.  
"Touchyyyyy….Or not…" He called from safely down the hall.  
"Dat was low mon ami." Said Remy from his doorway.  
"Well, maybe I don't care!" Bobby snapped, wiping his forehead with a pale hand.  
"Look, Bobby, we know it wasn' your fault. It may be her birthday, but dats no excuse for you to go aroun' bitchin' 'bout-"  
"Shut up Remy! Just shut up." Bobby walked stiffly down the hall, feeling Remy's red eyes boring into his back.  
  
  
()  
  
Out in the Garden:  
  
"I'm sorry Kid. I really am." Bobby whispered to the fountain.  
The Japanese Gardens had always been a favorite hiding place of hers. And he could remember the playtime she had had here…  
  
FlashBack  
  
Titania nuzzled Bobby's chest with her head lovingly. It was about 7:34 and it was already dark outside. However, being summer, it was warm enough to be noon.  
  
"Read it Bobby. Puleeze?" The six year old whined, pushing a dog-eared book into his hand.  
"'Tania, I regret ever getting that fairy book for you."  
"Jus' read it Bobby…Please?"  
  
Bobby smiled. He would do anything for his little fairy, ands she knew it well. He flipped to her favorite page and started to read.  
  
"Bells that ring from ancient towers-  
Canterbury Bells-  
Give their names to summer flowers-  
Canterbury Bells!  
Do the flower-fairies, playing,  
Know what those great bells are saying?  
Fairy in your purple hat,  
Little Fairy, tell us that!"  
  
Bobby cleared his throat, and Titania took over happily, reading the parts of the fairy with no pauses or hesitation, she knew this book by heart.  
  
"Naughty I know of bells in towers-  
Canterbury Bells!  
Mine are pink or purple flowers-  
Canterbury Bells!  
When I set them all a-swaying,  
Something ,too, my bells are saying;  
Can't you hear them- ding dong ding-  
Calling fairy folks to sing?"  
  
Titania shouted out this last line with happiness and Bobby tickled her.  
"Quiet! We don't want 'roro or Logan to give you a bath!" He said, looking at the filthy little child before him.  
  
He and Titania had been playing make-believe fairies, and she had been, well, what Bobby would call the Dirt Fairy.  
What she would call, 'the Earth Fairy'. Bobby had been deigned, 'The Periwinkle Fairy', to his dismay.  
  
Consequently, she needed a bath.  
She shook her little pink head.  
"Nope."  
Logan emerged from the bushes behind them quietly and said, "Li'l too late for that Darlin'."  
She shrieked and ran into the plants behind them, Logan in hot pursuit.  
  
End FlashBack  
  
  
Bobby sighed unhappily and took the old fairy book out of his pocket.  
'Flower Fairies of The Garden', it was called.  
Ever since Hank had explained to her where her name was from, (When she was about…Lets see…old enough to talk!) she had been, well, a little obsessed with fairies.   
She had even believed Rogue and Storm were fairies for quite a while, until they could convince her that 'the flyin' came from somethin' else Sugah…'  
  
For her fourth birthday Bobby had found a little bookstore off in an alley of New York, with a little fairy book, that was just too perfect.  
Even though it was about two months before her birthday he had bought it.  
And she had loved it.  
  
And where was she now, his little fairy.   
  
*Probably on some slave ship out past Pluto 'cause IceMan just can't take care of a seven-year-old.* Bobby thought bitterly.  
*And that's probably just the half of it.*  
  
  
Little did he know, it was.  
********  
  
Notes: Sorry that was so short again, but I typed one last night and I typed one now…That book is one of MY favorites.  
It is called Flower Fairy's of the Garden and it's sooooo cute!!  
Theres many poems in there so I might use more than that one over the course of time.  
At some point, I'll find 'A Midsummer Nights Dream' and I'll quote from that.  
One of the love scenes hopefully…::evil grin of anticipation::  
And are any of you still hopelessly lost? Cuz I will explain the whole Echo thing the next time. Hopefully she'll escape. I don't really control them you know.  
Really good writers out there: You know what I mean when I say I have no idea what's going to happen next, they do it on there own, I'm tellin' you!!  
::smiles:: So stop saying your confused!! I'm just as confused as you seriously!!!  
Thanks to:  
PallaPlease: Soooo cool so cool!! ::sings::  
The mean spleen: ::grin:: Because he counts for something and I can send him wacky letters!!!  



	5. Ties That Break

*  
  
Notes: Your Grandmothers Crawfish!!!! That's All I have to say!!! More notes on the bottom!!!!   
(Oh Lord here we go again….)  
Shut up!!!  
Va voir dehors si j'y suis VOICE!!!!!! ::go jump in a lake VOICE::  
(Righhhhttt…)  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
The Sereon SpaceCraft: In the Hold  
  
  
  
Titania groaned as she awoke to the sounds of sirens going off.  
"Turn it off…" She moaned, opening her blue eyes carefully.  
It was complete chaos. All the guards had deserted their posts and were now running about madly, apparently searching for weapons.  
"What's happening?!" She shouted to a passing guard.   
"The Shiar are attacking! Since the Queen is dead there is no one to command us!!! WE know not what to do!!"  
Apparently the guard did not know of her role in the Queen's death. This could be fortunate, if she played her cards right.  
  
"I was the Queen's second in command, I was put here by accident, you must let me out!" She whispered urgently.  
"But-how did you get in here by accident Milady?" The guard said, already unlocking her chains.  
"Ah, not really by accident. I killed the Queen y'see…" She commented cheerily as she struck him on the back of the neck with his own gun.  
Now to find the emergency exit…  
  
  
Two Minutes later  
  
  
"Gotcha!" Titania shouted, ripping open the metal door with a crowbar she had found, conveniently close in the storage closet.  
Safety hatch. Damn.  
  
"There is a code…but what…?" She muttered typing in random numbers hurriedly. This was her ticket out of here, she couldn't blow it.  
The emergency craft was to be used only in dire peril.  
She supposed this counted.  
  
"Ah Screw it!" She yelled angrily, flinging the crowbar at the lock.  
And it opened.  
  
"What?" She murmered, glaring at the door.  
"That's all I had to Do??!!" She yelled, sprinting inside.  
"Damn safety locks."  
  
*************  
In the Throne Room  
  
  
"I'm am Lilandra. You will tell us what we need to know." Said the majestic woman in front of them.  
And they knew. As they looked at her face. They knew she was right.  
  
  
*************  
Back with Echo  
  
  
"Yes!!!Oui!!!Bein!!" Crowed Titania in glee as the ship floated farther away from the larger Sereon one.  
"I am so Outta here baby!!!"  
  
She looked out the window in horror as a large thump rocked the ship.  
The Shiar were shooting at her.  
"No no no no no!!!" She yelled at them, waving her arms wildly.  
"I'm your friend damn you!!!" She ran to the control panel, looking for the booster to get this hunk of junk going faster.  
"No little red button? That's how it always happens in movies but nooo…Not for moi…" Titania muttered pulling back on a lever.  
  
She was flung across the 'room' into the metal wall, as the tiny ship moved forward at amazing speed, away from the Shiar and Sereon.  
  
  
Roughly Two Hours Later  
She rubbed her head in pain and sat up, looking out the window in surprise.  
She was practically in a whole 'nother galaxy from what she gathered.  
  
Red planet, bright star, blue planet, blue green an' white planet…  
*Blue Green and White Planet?!*  
"Home…" She whispered, touching the window with her fingertips.  
  
"I'm home…"  
Another jolt awoke her from her happiness.  
"Who…?!" She muttered, glancing behind her.  
"The Shiar. Oh Crap. And I can't go faster either or Ill go right past Earth. I love my luck. Like a bad penny. Keeps coming ba-"  
The ship was hit again, causing her to fall hard.  
Titania sped over to the controls and set the course for Salem Center, New York.  
  
*I'll hit the Mansion all right. But what do they care. Only God knows how many times that things been destroyed.*  
The ship spun from contact with a blast, a jolt threw her across the room again, this time she was careful to curl her arms up protectively around her head.  
"Still hurts, but I'm peachy…" She growled, glaring at the Shiar ships that were nearing hers.  
  
The controls showed that one engine was on fire. And she could do nothing to stop the ship from plummeting toward Earth.  
"Like a bad penny." She mumbled, and then she did something she hadn't done since she was seven.  
She fainted.  
  
  
  
Notes: Have you ever fainted? I haven't. Is passing out the same thin  
Love and X,  
Bandit  



End file.
